Russian Mafia (3D Universe)
Russian Mafia |image = RussianMafia-GTASA-members.jpg |caption = Members of the Russian Mafia, as seen in GTA San Andreas. |game = SA |leader = N/A |type = Russian organized crime syndicate |enemies = Carl Johnson Big Smoke (formerly) Grove Street Families |affiliations = Ballas Los Santos Vagos San Fierro Rifa Loco Syndicate Big Smoke |colors = White |cars = Sultan Packer BF-400 Forklift Banshee |weapons = Pistol Micro Uzi MP5 AK-47 Pump Action Shotgun |businesses = Drug trafficking/manufacturing Arms trafficking |members = Andre }} The Russian Mafia is a gang featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. They are minor antagonists in the game, and one of the lesser-apppearing gangs. History Events of GTA San Andreas The Russian Mafia is one of the gangs affiliated with C.R.A.S.H. and Big Smoke, alongside the Ballas, Los Santos Vagos, and the San Fierro Rifa. Compared to the other gangs in the 'league', the Russian Mafia is a more 'secondary' gang in the partnership, acting more as a support than an official member. Shortly after the gang's arrival to Los Santos, they are attacked in the Atrium building in Commerce by Big Smoke (then still a member of GSF) and Carl Johnson. They are also attacked by the latter during a deal with the Ballas, during which they are dressed like mechanics. Both the Russians and the Ballas fail to stop Johnson from ruining the meeting. A Russian mobster makes a cameo appearance during Key To Her Heart, when Millie Perkins walks out of Caligula's Casino into her car. They make a final appearance at Big Smoke's Crack Palace, attempting to protect Big Smoke and eliminate Carl Johnson. Ultimately, the Russians, alongside the other gangs, are defeated. Mission Appearances ;GTA San Andreas ;*Just Business ;*Gray Imports ;*Key To Her Heart (cameo) ;*End of the Line Gallery RussianMafia-GTASA-members2.jpg|Russian mobsters dressed like mechanics, as seen in "Gray Imports". Russian_Mafia_Gang.jpg|From left to right: unused model of the mafia's boss found in the game files and two skins used by The Russian Mafia in the game. Trivia * The Russian Mafia, along with the Yakuza and the Zaibatsu Corporation, are the only three gangs from the 2D Universe to also exist in the 3D Universe. However, the Russian Mafia are the only one of the three that are neither seen (i.e. Yakuza) nor mentioned (i.e. Zaibatsu) in Grand Theft Auto III. They also appear in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, making them the only gang to appear in all three eras of the series. * Considering some facts like unused model of mafia boss in the game files, Russian Mafia were supposed to be a gang and thus have a bigger role in the game, but it seems that for unknown reasons Rockstar decided to scrap that idea. * The two used models of the Russian Mafia are used in the poster for the movie Sonny Forelli: A True Story in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Navigation ar:المافيا الروسية (جي تي أي سان أندرياس) de:Russische Mafia (SA) es:Mafia rusa de San Andreas fr:Mafia russe pl:Russian Mafia (SA) pt:Russian Máfia ru:Русская мафия (SA) Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:Russian Mafia